New Beginnings
by EthanR27
Summary: Tails suffers from depression for more than a year after the events of Sonic X (if you know what I'm talking about). Everyone is worried about him, especially for one person out there... Please R&R. Rating change: Later updates will contain violence that forces the story to be classified T.
1. Depression

As the Sonic Boom team had their routines back together, it was time to take a break from the Egghead. Everyone started to enjoy their free time all but Tails were having fun. The thing is, Tails managed to recall memories from his past adventure, and having to have his future girlfriend, Cosmo, to sacrifice herself for her friends, especially the one she cares for, Tails. Tails is devastated all of the time when those memories show up. He had missed Cosmo so much, but the good thing is that his friends care for his well-being, especially Sticks.

Sticks and Tails became close friends since the day they met when Eggman stayed over in his house. The first few days, they had been acting "rough" with each other, but when Sticks won the "Awardee Award", they had set their differences since then. Tails was even kind enough to give a hand in preparing Sticks on how to be a lady (even though it was not on TV, I know.). They even had a blast together when they have to defeat Eggman together. There we a few setbacks, too. Tails didn't forgive Sticks for throwing U-T into the water, but he eventually did.

In the meantime Tails is bawling in his room, Sticks walked in and noticed the devastated kitsune. She wanted to help Tails, but she had other things in mind. At first, she was about to leave Tails on his own, but thought it over again, and was willing to come in and help him out.

"What's the matter, Tails? Why so down? Is it those memories again?" Sticks asked.

"Hey Sticks, it's nothing. The usual. I just can't get over what has happened in the past. I feel incomplete without Cosmo…"

"Do you know how long was it lasting? I care for you, a lot. Please tell me…"

"I don't really know, around over a year."

"OVER A YEAR?! Tails, that's too much for your heart to bear! Are you depressed?"

"I don't know..." Tails slurred.

"Tails, I know that you are still devastated about what has happened, but you gotta move on. You must start a fresh with all of us here!" Sticks beckoned.

While the small argument kept going on and on, Sonic eventually walked in and saw Sticks first.

"Hey Sticks, have you seen Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah… He's right in front of you…" Sticks said in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh, well then how dumb of me!" Sonic said. "Hey Tails, you okay?"

"Never merrier, Sonic." Tails lied.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later, buddy!" Sonic bought the lie and dashed away into the hut.

"Why would you lie to your brother like that?!" Sticks exclaimed.

"I'd rather not talk to him about it. If I did, I would have to go through his 'intensive care' until I fully recover from the memories. The only person I will be willing to talk about it is you, Sticks."

"Eh. I can see your point. And why only me?"

"I don't know. I never thought about it." Tails lied.

"Erm… okay? You sure going to be fine for now?"

"Yeah. You can go if you want."

"Okay, see you later Tails!"

In the meantime Sticks left the workshop, Tails was completely lost in thought. He is currently confused why he is willing to talk to Sticks about it.

 _Why would I only talk about my haunting memories to Sticks and not the others? Does she understand me better, does she ever gone through the same thing as I do?_

Tails was still asking himself questions for the next 10 minutes, but he might have come to a conclusion to his own question.

 _Do I like Sticks as more than friends?_


	2. Comfort and Confession?

"No, that can't be possible!" Tails roared to himself. "I am utterly confused right now. How can I like Sticks as more than friends?! That is just... ridiculous. Unless…"

Tails can't take a hold of himself and went out for a walk to cool down his mind. Being an inventor, recalling those horrifying memories, and thinking about him and Sticks is hurting his head too much. The problem is that he can't stop thinking about Sticks. He never experienced anything so complicated in his life. Everytime he remembers the horrifying memories, he always finds a connection eventually leading him to think of Sticks.

What was so special about Sticks that Tails keeps reminding himself about? That's the logical conundrum the kitsune is going through.

Tails never, but almost did, had a true relationship in his life. During the adventures of Sonic X, Tails is head over heels for Cosmo, but never managed to do any "big steps" on his own due to confidence issues. But the thing is, Tails had to go through a very hard time because he was the one who needed to shoot at Cosmo against the Metarex. That is until this point Tails is depressed.

Now, the confusing part that he is actually going through right now is how he's recalling the friendly interactions he and Sticks had over time. They appear to care for each other so much as friends, but Tails is not sure if they are just friends. What can Tails do about it? He's being so hard on himself having to recall these memories and being confused at the same time.

It's around midnight, and Tails was still outside, trying to cope everything together. At this time, everyone was asleep, except Sticks because she's worried sick about Tails and wants to take good care of him. Little did she know, Tails is actually outside her burrow, more specifically in the coast line that is, crying and moaning to his depression.

Sticks can't handle hearing her crush being devastated like this, so she went to confront him like a normal person would do. But she is scared to admit her feelings to Tails, as she might think that she will get rejected...

Sticks will take the chances and goes to the shoreline and tries to comfort Tails in his state of great depression. Once she gets to him, they sat apart from each other awkwardly, as if something bad happened and they don't want to talk about it. Sticks didn't have the guts to start talking, but she eventually tried after a few minutes.

"Hey Tails, how are you feeling now?"

"Hey Sticks..." Tails replied in a low voice. "I'm still confused..."

"About what, Tails?"

"Our friendship... I don't agree with myself, but I think I like you more than friends?"

Sticks went auburn, as well as Tails, because he brought up the awkward thought of his debate to their relationship. Sticks was actually having the same problem as him when it comes to relationships.

"It's okay that you don't like me back that way, but I'll just go back to my workshop and cry to sleep..."

Sticks can see that Tails is going back even more depressed. She is thinking about the best solution, but she might regret it a bit since she doesn't want to bring it up soon...

"WAIT TAILS!" Sticks yelled.

"Sticks, just leave me alone..."

"NO!"

"Why?" Tails asked.

Sticks is thinking about it too much. She doesn't want to mess this up... "Because..." She finally comes to a consensus that the next three words will either change her life in a good or bad way. Tails kept walking away, until Sticks blurted out the phrase:

"I LOVE YOU!"


	3. Late Night Stands and Morning Surprise?

**_A/N: Sorry for procrastinating, but anyway, here is the next story._**

"Wait…. what?" Tails asked, confused and blushing at the same time.

"You heard me…." Sticks said.

Tails is still shocked at what he can't believe what he heard from Sticks. He was surprised that she actually had affectionate feelings for him. He was at awe about what was going to happen next.

"How come you never told me all this time? I see you in your paranoia state and never expect you-" Tails started.

"Shhh…. Calm down Tails…." Eventually, Sticks planted a kiss on Tails' cheek, and that definitely made him blush. "It's not like you've been on a relationship before, haven't you?"

"Uhhh… I was…. technically….." Tails stuttered because he expects that Sticks will do something against him for that.

"Really?... With who?..." Sticks asked, disappointedly.

"Ready for a long story about it?" Tails asked.

"Why not…" Sticks responded.

-2 HOURS LATER-

"Wow… I feel sympathy for you Tails…." Sticks said, hanging her head low in a depression-like state.

"Yeah… and that is the reason why I was going through depression since last year, I was so upset…," Tails starts to tear up. "That I had to kill Cosmo just to save us…." Tails finished, crying and crying at the mention of her name, and obviously he wanted to try all these years just to bring her back, but he clearly knew that there is no way to do it.

Sticks eventually hugs Tails as a way to try to confort him in his pain and misery of all the tragedy he had to go through last year. Even though Tails is still crying, he blushed to the certain action the jungle badger did to him, which he never expected it…

Sticks stood up, stretched, and yawned because it was midnight and she was exhausted and surprised that she was out here for hours without her realizing it. She was actually so tired that she started to get adjusted and start sleeping out in the open area. On the other hand, Tails sees that his badger friend is starting to drift off to sleep. He didn't even mind, but started to pick her up bridal style, which made both the kitsune and badger blush in embarrassment.

"Do you mind that I take you back to your burrow like this?" Tails asked innocently.

"It's fine…" Sticks replied with a yawn. "I don't mind at all, go ahead dear…"

"Uh, what?" Tails asked with a confused look.

Sticks realized to what she said on accident, which at that instance made her face all hot and started panicking and sweating.

"NOTHING! Nothing….." Sticks responded shyly.

-30 MINUTES LATER-

Tails had finally arrived to Sticks' burrow all exhausted because he was lacking sleep from a year of depression, but now the problem is how is going to get home in one place before he gets knocked out from drowsiness? Tails shook those thoughts off and stepped into the burrow and settled down the badger to her bed as she's at a half-awake state at the moment. At the moment she felt chills go to her spine because of the bed being very cold at touch, Sticks wook up and shot up to a sitting pose while still being drowsy, wanting to sleep again.

"*sigh* Thanks Tails for taking me home… I owe you one…." Sticks said sweetly.

"Aw, it's no big deal Sticks…." Tails responded.

"Oh yeah, which reminds me, the thing that I owe you, it will arrive at your house by next morning."

"Uhhh… okay?" Tails shrugged at the statement.

"Thanks anyways, Tails" Sticks said, while approaching him to plant a kiss on his cheek in gratitude, which made him blush. "Good night, and see you tomorrow."

"Uh…. right! Good night Sticks." Tails responded as he waved goodbye.

Tails was able to make it back to his home safely and was extremely tired by the time he approached his bed, that he was knocked out to be specific. He was SO tired that he started snoring just as he barely covered himself with his blanket.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

Tails woke up still groggy after so much time asleep, but it was still worth it because lacking sleep for his IQ level is risky due to loss of basic intelligence. As he was starting to clean up his room, he was hearing some unusual commentary from his and Sonic's living room. He was hearing background music from his favorite video game that was made for him and his friends and other SEGA fellows: Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed, and was playing his favorite racing course, Race of AGES. Sonic was just being his usual cocky self when he finished the race.

"Ha! I beat you every time!" Sonic praised himself cockily.

"It's like you always do…. I want a rematch!" ? responded.

Tails was familiar with the voice after the statement was said. His eyes opened really wide and was surprised to know that he actually came to visit. He opened the door to his room and stepped outside, up until the familiar person greeted him happily.

"Hey Tails! How's it going bro?"

 _ **A/N: hawk2274, your OC will make your official debut in the next chapter. But either way, I hope you enjoy! Please R &R.**_


	4. Sibling Reunion and Stage Fright?

"D.T.!" Tails exclaimed, running up to hug his dear twin-tailed brother.

Jacob Prower, also known as D.T. by Tails and his friends, is Tails' older brother. He is a 14-year old 2-tailed red fox that is as tall as Sonic and part and lead vocalist of his band, called "The Mutation Effect". Coincidentally, he will be performing today by the village grounds in Town Square.

"Oh, I am so excited to see you, bro!" Tails said happily.

"I'm excited as well, buddy!" D.T. said. "How's it been?"

Tails hung his head low due to his depressed state and was quivering a bit because of 2 reasons: he's mentally suffering right now and is at a point of crying.

"What's wrong, dude?" D.T. asked

"Uh… nothing…." Tails responded quietly.

"You can tell me, bro… I'm your brother…" D.T. said.

"Um…. nothing, really…." Tails said quietly.

"Hey Sonic!" D.T. exclaimed.

"Huh?" Sonic asked idiotically.

"Has Tails been depressed lately?" D.T. asked.

"I don't know…" Sonic said. "Tails, are you?"

Tails eventually started crying and runs back to his room, locks it up, and he even boarded up the door with objects that are around in his room. Luckily, D.T. is not an idiot, which Tails sees from him on occasion, and just goes around outside the hut and jumps in the open window to his room.

"Leave me alone, D.T…." Tails begged while laying down in bed, crying.

"Please Tails, tell me what's wrong…. I want to help…" D.T. commented while rubbing his back gently to soothe his pains a little.

"*sniff* Alright…. you can tell that I'm depressed…" Tails said quietly.

"About what?" D.T. asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it…." Tails responded.

"Fine… but at least you were honest about being depressed…"

"Can you help me, bro? What can I do to control this negative emotion?" Tails begged.

"So far that I can think is think positive… That's all what I have…" D.T. responded.

"*sigh* I'll try…" Tails reassured D.T. with his advice. "But… I need advice for something else…."

"About what, Tails?" D.T. asked.

"It's about Sticks…" Tails said shyly.

D.T. starts showing a very big grin because he thinks he knows what is going on with his younger brother.

"Let me guess… you like Sticks?" D.T. asked with a sparkly face.

Tails blushed in embarrassment at the face he's making while asking the question. "Uh….. Umm…. Ye-yeah…." Tails said in embarrassment and kept his head low by blushing.

"Take her to my concert, then I will have you finish the concert on-stage while perfor-"

"WHAT?!" Tails asked in a booming voice, while being embarrassed about the ideas D.T. has for him.

"But don't worry, you will be fine, and I have the perfect song for you to sing…" D.T. commented.

-1 HOUR LATER-

Tails arrived to Sticks' burrow in the forest and went inside to check on Sticks to see how's she's doing. So far, what he sees is that she's still sleeping, beautifully… which made Tails blush. She starts waking up by being an obnoxious stretcher at first, but she started opening her eyes. Much to her surprise, she didn't know Tails was standing next to her, which made her startle a bit, but they both blushed because the unexpected happened.

"Oh! Uh… Hi Tails. What are you doing here?" asked an embarrassed badger.

"I uh…. just wa-wanted to ch-check on you to see if you're okay…" Tails replied.

"Oh, uh….. I'm actually fine. Thanks for asking. But what is the real reason that you're here? Did you get your returned favor this morning?" Sticks asked.

Tails approached Sticks and gave her a tight hug, which made her blush. "Thanks Sticks. That was thoughtful of you for inviting D.T. here. Anyway, I actually wanted to ask you something…" Tails stated.

"Sure, what is it Tails?" Sticks asked in curiosity.

"Uh…." Tails monotoned while blushing. "W-Would you l-like to go to the c-concert with me…?"

Sticks just stared at him, smiling at the blushing kitsune, but accepted his invitation kindly. "Sure Tails. Wanna go now?"

"Alright, let's go then…" Tails said, chuckling nervously.

-30 MINUTES LATER-

The Sonic gang arrive to D.T.'s concert while they were making the last minute preparations before the concert starts. Sonic purposely volunteered to help out make the last minute preps since he is the fastest hedgehog, and took advantage of his super speed. After 5 minutes, the concert officially starts with an introduction from D.T.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! WE ARE THE MUTATION EFFECT, AND I HAVE A QUESTION…. ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!"

Everyone in the crowd cheered as the group started performing which seemed for hours. The Sonic gang just danced and "partied" to the group's performance After almost 2 hours of non-stop music playing, D.T. started talking on the microphone, which made a specific person nervous at an instant, but was brave enough to start walking up.

"Alright everyone, so some of you know, this is my brother Tails. It's better not to give a bio because I know all of you can be mean and fall asleep during the bio since you know what it's about. Going off-topic, anyway, the reason he's up here with me today is that he is going to sing a very special song for a very special girl in the audience…"

At that very instant, Sticks blushed extremely red because she knows that D.T. is referring to her and Tails. But also in another note, Tails is blushing because of that and he's performing with his hidden talent in front of everyone, especially Sticks. The Sonic gang was also surprised that not only Tails was up on stage, but he's performing live.

"H-Hello everyone…. *gulp* This song is called: Never Knew I Needed…" Tails said nervously.

"You'll be surprised at what he can do…." D.T. whispered to his keyboard player.


	5. Guilty Pleasures and Hostile Activity?

_**For the way you changed my plans**_

 _ **For being the perfect distraction**_

 _ **For the way you took the idea that I have**_

 _ **Of everything that I wanted to have**_

 _ **And made me see there was something missing, oh yeah…**_

Sticks was just standing in the audience, blushing and a gaping mouth open due to shock from both Tails bravery to sing for her, and he is singing one of her guilty pleasures that Tails knows, and that is why D.T. knew about it and she assumes that they purposely chose that song for him to sing.

 _ **For the ending of my first begin**_

" _ **Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah",**_ Sticks started singing along with Tails.

 _ **And for the rare and unexpected friend**_

" _ **Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah",**_ Sticks whispered as she blushed lightly to the wonderful thing Tails is doing for her.

 _ **For the way you're something that I'd never choose**_

 _ **But at the same time, something I don't wanna lose**_

 _ **And never wanna be without ever again**_

Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles were watching Tails' performance from the crowd with gaping mouths from shock, seeing that Tails is the best vocalist between the five, excluding D.T., and was dumb that they never knew about that…. Sticks on the other half was just sitting down quietly along the back of the audience in a daydream-like state, admiring Tails while he's singing for her.

 _ **You're the best thing I never knew I needed**_

 _ **So when you were here I had no idea**_

 _ **You the best thing I never knew I needed**_

 _ **So now it's so clear, I need you here always**_

Sticks eventually started crying, but tears of joy, that is… She was never been uplifted in all of her life like that since she started living on her own in the forest. The Sonic gang noticed her crying happily, but Sonic saw Amy trying to approach her. Sonic barely managed to restrain her and told her, "Let her have this moment…. she's happy." Amy agrees to Sonic and stood back where they originally were.

 _ **My accidental happily**_

" _ **Ever after"**_ , Sticks whispered as she started to wipe the tears away.

 _ **The way you smile and how you comfort me**_

" _ **With your laughter"**_ , Sticks lightly chuckled and choked on a "teary laugh" as she was in awe in his performance.

 _ **I must admit you were not a part of my book**_

 _ **But now if you open it up and take a look**_

 _ **You're the beginning and the end of every chapter**_

Sticks just sat diligently listening to her two favorite tunes: the song and Tails' voice as he is performing her guilty pleasure.

 _ **You're the best thing I never knew I needed**_

 _ **So when you were here I had no idea**_

" _ **When you were here"**_ , Sticks whispered along.

 _ **You the best thing I never knew I needed**_

" _ **That I needed"**_ , Sticks said as she kept looking at him lovingly, growing more fond for the kitsune.

 _ **So now it's so clear, I need you here always**_

" _ **Now it's so clear"**_ , Sticks said as she realized that statement right in front of her eyes.

 _ **Who knew that I could be**_

" _ **Who knew that I could be"**_ , Sticks said as she looks down, in a thought trance.

 _ **So unexpectedly**_

" _ **So unexpectedly"**_ , Sticks said along as she formed a smile on her face after getting out of the trance.

 _ **Undeniably happier**_

 _ **Sitting with you right here, right here next to me**_

 _ **Girl, you're the best**_

Sticks just sat in the audience, smiling as he said those 3 lines of the song, which made her heart and mind race in accelerating speed. Compared to Sonic, it's a bit faster than his top speed.

 _ **You're the best thing I never knew I needed**_

" _ **Said I needed"**_ , Sticks said as she kept looking at him with twinkling eyes...

 _ **So when you were here I had no idea**_

" _ **You were here, said I had no idea"**_ , Sticks said as she falls into another love trance with Tails, feeling no senses throughout her whole body as she felt like she's in heaven.

 _ **You're the best thing I never knew I needed**_

" _ **That I needed"**_ , Sticks said quietly. But in reality while she's in her trance, Knuckles stood in front of her, asking if she's alright. But in Sticks' mind, she assumed that Tails was standing directly in front of her, which she started to approach slowly to "him"...

 _ **So now it's so clear I need you here always**_

" _ **Now it's so clear, so clear, so clear, I need you always"**_ , Sticks said as she gave "Tails" a kiss of gratitude. BUT, Knuckles was in complete shock that Sticks had the guts to kiss him, which made Sonic and Amy explode in laughter. Knuckles pushed her back, which snapped her out of her trance, making her shriek that she kissed Knuckles! Knuckles just ran, while Sticks just sat there, alerted, embarrassed, and glad that Tails didn't see that happening, she saw that his eyes were closed the whole time when he was singing the last verse.

 _ **Now it's so clear, I need you here always**_

As Tails finished the song, he ran off-stage due to his embarrassment, but the whole crowd rooted and cheered for him and his wonderful performance he had for everyone, especially Sticks. D.T. walked up on stage and grabbed the microphone, saying, "ALL RIGHT EVERYONE, THAT ABOUT WRAPS UP OUR SHOW FOR TONIGHT. ME AND THE BAND WILL BE SIGNING AUTOGRAPHS IN THE TENTS NEXT TO THE STAGE SO JUST HEAD OVER THERE IF YOU WANT ONE!", he said. D.T. and his crew all walked over to the tent to start signing autographs at their appropriate seats, while everyone else waited in line to get an autograph from each of the members.

While that is going on, Sticks started to look around, trying to find Tails, starting at the tent. She was frantically looking for him, being in a very happy mood made her a wee bit paranoid, just to look for him. As she stepped out of the tent, she noticed a figure sitting on the waterfall. She approached quietly, seeing that it's Tails sitting quietly with his head down, still hiding his embarrassment. She heard him talking to himself, which Sticks approached him quietly, leaning in to hear what he's saying. "I hope that Sticks enjoyed that performance I made for her…. I was so nervous, I kinda regret doing that…."

Sticks giggled and surprised him by replying, "I loved that show, Tails…."

"STICKS!" Tails exclaimed in shock, which made him turn red immediately as he saw her when he turned around. "How long were you standing here?!"

"Long enough…." Sticks replied, sitting down next to him. "That was so sweet what you did for me, Tails…. I never had a wakeup call like that, and I like how you use my guilty pleasure for this…"

Tails just sat there, embarrassed and lost in words. "Um…. uh… I give up…." Even though he was honest with his answer, he just stayed there smiling at her.

Sticks and Tails just sat there quietly for a few minutes, both embarrassed and just wandering their thought around to something else. After 10 minutes, Sticks had the guts to break the silence with this:

"Hey Tails….." Sticks called.

"Yes?"

"You know what I've realized?" Sticks asked.

"What is it?" Tails asked in return.

Sticks eventually started to grab Tails' hand and interlocked them with his, showing her obvious emotions for him, which still made Tails embarrassed. Tails just sat there looking at Sticks while blushing really red, confused as to why she's become like this, even though he knows the answer to it.

"That my feelings for you got stronger in me…." Sticks said as she starts approaching Tails for their first actual kiss and not from Knuckles which she accidentally did in her trance.

As soon as she was literally 2 inches away from kissing Tails, Eggman shows up and had to ruin the moment for them.

"Aw! That was so…. horrible, Tails!" Eggman said. "Do you think that you can win her heart after this performance you did?! HA! I wanna see you try something else!"

When Eggman concluded his sentence, Sticks was prepared and started to inflict an attack on him, but failed, miserably….. Sticks was captured by Eggman and was placed in his glass soundproof capsule so that Tails doesn't know what she's screaming inside. Eggman starts retreating back to his lair, saying this to Tails; "Come and prove to me that you are worthy to her!"

Sticks starts tearing up and was actually screaming in despair inside the capsule, but it was inaudible for Tails to listen.

"STICKS! NO!"

 ** _ **A/N:**_**

 ** _ **ethanr66: Hey dude…. I have some bad**_** ** _ **news for you….**_**

 _ **hawk2274: *walks in with a cup of coffee* Were out of coffee….**_

 _ **ethanr66: No, not that…. anyone who read my story so far didn't notice your OC, D.T.**_

 _ **hawk2274: Oh yeah…. *looks at audience* what's wrong with you guys?**_

 _ **ethanr66: You guys, at least appreciate hawk2274 for having him be my co-writer AND having his OC's debut by simply giving him a positive appreciation by a positive review for him. Thank you and the next chapter is coming soon.**_

 _ **hawk2274: THE FEELS WILL BE REAL! *evil laugh***_

 _ **ethanr66: Oh s**t…. SEE WHAT YOU DID GUYS?! Please leave a review for him before he sabotages my next chapter!**_

 _ **hawk2274: *gives a creepy look* If you don't leave a review, I may have to tie up ethanr66…. *evil laugh***_

 _ **ethanr66: Just do it guys, or there will be no Chapter 6!**_

 _ **hawk2274: *holds up rope* I'd run if I were you….**_

 _ **ethanr66: OH S**T! Your active participation for writing reviews depends on it! Hurry before it's too late! *runs out the door***_

 _ **hawk2274 *runs after you* YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!**_


	6. Daring Rescues and Possible Fate?

Tails started darting to Eggman's base at full speed as anger starts building up on him for one reason: Eggman kidnapped Sticks and want him to prove him that she's worthy for him. Frustrated at the Egghead, he bolted down the forest with his twin tails as a speed propeller and rushed to his base in about 10 minutes flat. When he arrived, he was standing right at the entrance, desperate in thinking on how to get in the base in the first place.

"Don't worry Sticks…" Tails whispered harshly. "I'm coming…"

-Back to the Sonic Boom gang and D.T.-

"Awesome job, D.T.!" Sonic complimented him with his usual signature thumbs-up.

"Thanks man, I'm glad you enjoyed it!" D.T. said in response.

"Really cool dude, but what exactly happened back there?" Knuckles asked in his idiotic ways.

Sonic and Amy bursted into laughter, recalling what happened to Sticks and Knuckles, and may be the reason why Knuckles is part idiotic, but still lost out there during the concert because of the "incident".

"Sorry about that, but that's a concert, Knuckles…" Amy said while chuckling.

"Hey, where's Tails?" D.T. asked, looking around the tent to find his brother.

"Hey, don't ask me…. I have no idea D.T." Sonic said in response to his question.

"Ah, who cares…." Knuckles said smoothly.

Everyone, including D.T., stared coldly at Knuckles just for saying that statement, which actually made Sonic dash off frantically to look for him. Time passes by as Tails was scouting around Eggman's base just to find a way in, Sonic shows up first being the fastest to arrive, as we all know. Some time later, everyone else but D.T. showed up, but Knuckles showed up with a bag full of ice on his head.

"Hey guys…. what are you doing here?" Tails asked with a questioned expression.

"Well…. what do you think?" Sonic asked in return, with a smirk on his face.

"Makes sense, but why is Knuckles holding ice on his head?" Tails asked, pointing to Knuckles' ice bag that is placed on his head.

"I'd rather not talk about it…." Knuckles said.

"He deserved it, Tails…." Amy said. "Now what seems to be the trouble this time?"

D.T was the last one to show up, frantically running up to Tails so that he can hug his brother due to worry he had while in the tent and on the way to Eggman's lair.

"Tails! Are you okay, bro?!" D.T. asked frantically while clinging to him, still hugging. "What happened?"

"Long story short, Eggman captured Sticks and has her hostage in the base. We got to rescue her and stop Eggman!" Tails said frantically, gradually starting to hyperventilate to the thoughts and worries that he has as to what Eggman can do to Sticks while precious time is getting wasted. But during his hyperventilating moment, he started to cry on D.T.'s shoulder with too much fear in his eyes. "I'm so scared as to what Eggman will do to Sticks…"

"Wait, hold up… first of all, who's Eggman?!" D.T. asked the gang.

"Short terms, our enemy that tries to dominate the world…" Sonic said in his monotone voice. "Nothing special about it… just a fat weirdo that tried to attack you once on your last visit, remember?"

-FLASHBACK-

"SONIC! What's going on?!" D.T. asked frantically while under Eggman's attack.

"Just take shelter, D.T.! I'll take care of this Egghead! Just give me a minute." Sonic stated.

"You'll never get me this time, Sonic!" Eggman exclaimed.

"We'll see about that!"

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Oh, him…." D.T. realized.

Tails, still crying on his shoulder, panting very loudly because of how much tears he produced, which made his T-Shirt soggy. He never cried this much in a long time, since he killed Cosmo that day… which barely haunted him right now. Muffling in his shirt, he exclaimed, "WHY ARE WE WASTING TIME, WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!"

D.T stood up with a serious, angry expression on his face, raging internally as to what his brother is suffering with because of Eggman's antics. "What can I do to help?" D.T. asked angrily.

"Whatever you can that can help us against the Egghead." Sonic stated in return.

"Oh, I have an idea! Since you're the best vocalist that we know, why not make some SICK noises as a distraction on the Egghead! Are you up for it?"

D.T. looked at Sonic "Oh, you want noise?... I'll give you noise!", he said as he flew off.

"Alright, show us what you got! Thanks dude!" Sonic said as he gave his signature thumbs-up.

D.T headed over to the main intercom panel, undetected, and started to wire everything up to his microphone, getting ready to give noise that he is anticipating to do.

"Alright Eggman, I hope you're ready... because I'm gonna blow your mind with what I got."

-MOMENTS BEFORE D.T. SINGS-

Sticks is struggling with all the rope that is tied around her, grunting in frustration, making her paranoid as she kept going. "YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS, EGGHEAD!"

"Oh, is that so…?" Eggman said rhetorically, while doing his evil laugh. "Who's actually gonna stop me now?!"

Just as Eggman said his question, D.T. came on over the intercom, singing Carry On:

 _ **Some people live out selfish desire**_

 _ **Some choose to shout when they speak and they'll be the star**_

 _ **Caught in the flame of those deep in fire**_

 _ **Seeking out those with a voice, one for tomorrow!**_

 _ **They say we've lost our minds**_

 _ **We've just gained control**_

 _ **Search endlessly, fight 'til we're free!**_

 _ **Fly past the edge of the sea!**_

 _ **No bended knee!**_

 _ **No mockery!**_

 _ **Somehow we still carry on!**_

"AH!" Eggman screamed in pain as the singing kept going on.

 _ **Silence your fear, we've got to move higher**_

 _ **High like the stars in the sky, guiding us all!**_

 _ **Battle the will of those who conspire**_

 _ **Take back the passion to live, vanish the sorrow!**_

 _ **Destroy their perfect crime, watch the power fold**_

 _ **Search endlessly, fight 'til we're free!**_

 _ **Fly past the edge of the sea!**_

 _ **No bended knee!**_

 _ **No mockery!**_

 _ **Somehow we still carry on!**_

 _ **Search endlessly, fight 'til we're free!**_

 _ **Fly past the edge of the sea!**_

 _ **No bended knee!**_

 _ **No mockery!**_

 _ **Somehow we still carry on!**_

 _ **Carry on!**_

"*groans in anger* FIND OUT WHO IS SINGING OVER THE INTERCOM, SHUT HIM UP, OR I WILL DISMANTLE YOU ALL! GO FIND THE SINGER AND END HIM FOR GOOD!" Eggman exclaimed as he sent out his robot minions.

Just as Sticks heard the singing over the intercom, her hearing has been impaired a little, making her assume that Tails is singing at this very moment. Realizing what Eggman said to his robot, she just stared out in the open, shocked to what will happen to Tails, thinking about all the possibilities to what Eggman will do to him. Just as she is very scared, she was mentally paranoid and upset that she shed a tear.

"Tails…."

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **hawk2274: Hi everyone, I have a special guest with me… "steps aside" COME ON IN!**_

 _ **ethanr66: Thanks dude. Hey guys, good to be back! Thanks to WorldOfSpeed and sur2sur, I was set free from his control because he initially thought that no one noticed his OC, D.T., but after all those 2 saw and assisted me in this situation, so I show full appreciation to those guys for helping me out in that situation. Anything else you wanna add, dude?**_

 _ **hawk2274: Yeah, remember… ALL YOUR BASE BELONG TO US! Oh, and well see you in the next chapter!**_

 _ **ethanr66: See you guys in the next update, but remember, I have other shit to work on as well…. In the meantime, look out for chapters for my 7 new stories, especially this one if you enjoyed the story so far…**_

 _ **hawk2274: What he meant to say is look out for the stories that are less important than this one… Ok bye you can go now…. Seriously, go…. GET OUT!**_

 _ **ethanr66: If you keep this up, I'll fire you! You want that?!**_

 _ **hawk227: Sorry... I haven't had any coffee today, and I'm just gonna go over here, you handle the rest… "goes and sits on a stool in the corner and starts playing on his phone"**_

 _ **ethanr66: I didn't mean it like that, dude! Relax… I didn't know that. But anyway, see you in the next chapter ! (Or other chapters for the new stories)**_

 _ **hawk2274: PEACE!**_


	7. Long Battles and Death Among Them?

At the instant D.T. saw Eggman's robots, he took off, leaving behind the mic on, which made a very horrible static that caused the robots to explode as if it was destroyed by an EMP, which was a good thing at the moment when he escaped. As he was flying away, he was humming to Hail to the King, until his phone started ringing. Sonic dialed in from his smartwatch, which sounded like he was in trouble.

"Hey Sonic, what's up?" D.T answered.

"D.T., we found Sticks, but we are gonna need some back up ASAP!" Sonic exclaimed.

"You got it, dude! On my way!" D.T said as he hung up.

As soon that D.T. hung up, he noticed that some robotic hornets shooting him with lasers. As soon that he turned around, he saw that he was approaching a boulder, which made him react at the last second and caused the robots to collide to the boulder, causing them to be dismantled on impact. As soon that he saw Eggman's base dead ahead, he went through the open window and was scouting around to find the Sonic gang. The moment he saw Sonic attacking some of the robots, he headed down at full speed and landed right at a robot and was able to destroy it with all his landing force.

"Did someone order a very talented and awesome vocalist, and not to mention, a black belt in TaeKwonDo?" D.T. asked cockily.

"Yeah… but you'll do…." Sonic responded sarcastically.

"LET'S DO THIS!" D.T. exclaimed.

For the next 5 minutes, everyone was gradually getting exhausted, constantly fighting off Eggman's robots, non-stop, as more robots kept coming in from their "standby" room. As more and more robots came in, it was very difficult to keep up with them and attack them individually. Sonic was able to defeat most of them on his own, even though he wasn't getting exhausted at all, since he's the one with the most stamina between the five.

As they kept fighting, one robot in particular was approaching Tails slowly behind him, having his razor sharp stinger prepared to shank him in the back.

D.T. noticed that the minute he turned around to see how Tails was doing. "TAILS! NO!" D.T. exclaimed. He only had a very short window of time to assist his dear brother. He had no other choice and didn't have enough time to think, but he jumped behind Tails just the moment that….

 _ **SHANK!**_

D.T. grunts in pain right behind Tails… which he then overheard his brother behind him and turned around to see what happened. The moment he saw his brother on the ground, bleeding, he got into total mental rage and started to destroy all of the remaining robots that surrounded everyone. Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles had their jaws drop as they saw that Tails single-handedly destroyed the remaining robots and saw D.T. bleeding on the ground. Tails eventually approached to his brother, kneeling next to him, crying his heart out as he saw his brother dying in front of him.

"D.T….. no….. *whimpers* don't go, big bro….."


	8. Emotional Explosions and Upsetting Flee?

_**A/N: Sorry for the VERY long delay, I have a lot of crap to deal with because it's my junior year in high school. But without further ado, here's Chapter 8!**_

Tails stayed kneeling next to his brother, whimpering and crying at the physical image of his brother dying slowly in his own hands. "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" Tails bawled out loud.

"Obviously he need a doctor…." Sonic said.

"BUT HOW ARE WE GONNA GET THERE ON TIME?!" Tails exclaimed while weeping.

"Uh, easy…. I'll take him…" Sonic said as he picked up the injured D.T. into his arms.

"*grunts* Don't worry about me…. Tails… *grunts* Go finish the job with Eggman for me…. okay?" D.T said quietly.

Sonic quickly dashed off to find a hospital before Tails could respond to his brother in return. On the other hand, Tails suddenly builded up rage again because he was very upset as to what had occurred over that instant and in the past. For once in his life, he had gone paranoid due to a negative mix of emotions that he is dealing with right now. For a human in comparison, he's gone over the limit of insanity, almost to the point of him acting like the Tails Doll that he created many years ago. He started his search to locate Eggman while in his maniacal state, actually traveling on all fours, looking for him frantically around the base.

Sonic was halfway done with his travel to take D.T. to the hospital, which D.T. actually starts getting drowsy with all of the blood loss that he's dealing with. All of the blood that was dripping from D.T. ended up in Sonic's face and hands, which made travel more difficult while having D.T. slipping off from his hands.

"*groan* Sonic….. *breathes slowly* Sonic….." D.T. exhaled weakly.

"Hang on man…. you'll be okay…" Sonic said quietly.

"*grunts* You know… that I always trust you…. *grunts* right? *grunts* Ow…." D.T. asked sarcastically in return.

-BACK TO EGGMAN'S BASE-

After the instance that Sonic ran off with D.T. to the hospital, he stayed insane, until he spotted Eggman at his "throne", but the runway is blocked with a LOT of Eggman's robots. Even though in his maniacal state, he single-handedly destroyed all of them right away when he first spotted it. He arrived after 5 minutes of combat with Eggman's robots, he arrived to the main hall, where Knuckles is currently in the background, untying Sticks.

As Knuckles finishes untying Sticks from the restraints Eggman had set, the remaining trio were currently trying to restrain Tails while he was screaming his head off. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU EGGMAN! OUT OF ALL THE PAIN YOU CAUSED OVER THE YEARS, IT'S TIME TO RETURN THE FAVOR BY RIPPING YOUR HEART OUT! HOW ABOUT THAT?!" Eggman started to shiver in fear as to how Tails started to be extremely aggressive, and this is the first time he sees his "evil" side. Sticks eventually got scared, but approached Tails slowly because she doesn't want him to explode in front of her.

"Tails… calm down!" She whispered. "Threatening Eggman like that won't solve any problems, he just want you to sink in his level. Please stop and let him go, or el-"

"I DON'T EVEN %#$^ *! CARE! DO YOU THINK I WILL LET A SCUM LIKE HIM LIVE?! HA! NOT EVEN A CHANCE!" Tails started running to Eggman as an attempt to get him very terrified, but we wants him dead. He has no control over himself… fear and anger became his fuel in this dilemma.

Eggman, being extremely terrified, manages to get on his "EggPod" and fly away into the vast darkness of the night, which he is clumsy and ends up bumping into stuff before actually leaving his base. Luckily, he managed to escape before Tails was able to do anything else to him, especially killing him.

Tails carried a HUGE mix of emotions in his head right now, which it caused him to pass out for a second until he managed to calm down completely. Now he started to see himself as a terrible person, especially bursting like that to Eggman in front of Sticks. He was extremely terrified that he began to cry as he ran off into the vast darkness of the night.

"Tails, not again..." Sticks whispered as she silently cried to herself, watching her "beloved" friend runs off into the dark.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **hawk2274: Hey guys, ethanr66 is a bit busy right now…. so…. I'll be entertaining you for now….. I honestly have no idea what to do… How's your guys' day been…. so... ummm… you know what? I can't do this…. ETHANR66, GET IN HERE AND TALK TO YOUR AUDIENCE, I'M A CO-WRITER, NOT A SIDE SHOW!**_

 _ **ethanr66: Uh, you actually didn't have to do this…?**_

 _ **hawk2274: NOW YOU TELL ME THAT, I COULD'VE BEEN WRITING ANOTHER CHAPTER!**_

 _ **ethanr66: JEEZ! Relax dude! Did you forget your coffee this morning again?!**_

 _ **hawk2274: NO... IM COMPLETELY F*CKING OUT OF COFFEE!**_

 _ **ethanr66: Nice meeting you guys… Uh… Let me go to the store…. so…. yeah…. *runs away to the store for coffee***_

 _ **hawk2274: *sighs* Dont worry guys, he'll be back before the next chapter. Until then see you guys later and don't forget to leave a review, we only see the same people and I like meeting new people… :(**_


	9. True Love Discoveries and A Plot Twist?

_**A/N: Hey guys, thank you SO much for reading my first story and reaching 2500 views! Without further ado, say hello to the best... chapter... EVER!**_

*sniff* "Why did I become like this? How did I end up like this?! WHY?!" Tails asked himself rather harshly as he continued crying to himself, while sitting among the top of a hill by the shore. He had been coping with his emotions for a few hours already since he arrived there after his enraging encounter with Eggman.

Sticks on the other hand, was searching for him for a very long time, running desperately just to find Tails, which made her worry a lot since his disappearance in Eggman's base. She trembled in fear and sadness, making her think that she won't be able to see him ever again. She was at the brink of tears when she started to arrive at the shoreline, and started to cry as she desperately gave up in finding Tails, which she completely lost hope and plummeted against the soft sand by the lake.

Crying and crying, Sticks was very emotional and felt heartbroken that she lost Tails for good. Little did she know, Tails was nearby, hearing her cries of emotional pain, and he approached her to soothe her into a calmer state.

Sticks was in shock as to seeing Tails by her side, but with her being too upset at the time, she pinned him down to the ground, which made sand spread in their surroundings.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!" A devastated Sticks said while shaking him aggressively. "WHY TAILS?!"

"I DIDN'T WANT TO CAUSE ANY MORE PROBLEMS WHEN I'M AROUND!"

"AT LEAST YOU COULD'VE SAID SOMETHING! ANYTHING!"

Dealing with her emotions in a terrible manner, Sticks began to collapse to the ground and cry again, but approached Tails' shoulder to keep crying. At the same time, it made Tails to start crying as well, regretting to what he had done to Sticks that made her this way.

"I'm so sorry…" Tails whispered in a coarse, upsetting voice.

The were both crying their eyes out because they had to deal with the most emotional thing in their relationship: separation. They never wanted to separate from each other, especially in this matter after Tails had to deal with an emotional burst against Eggman. They couldn't let go of each other; they needed their company in order to maintain mental stasis, or else Sticks will deal with her usual paranoia and emotional pain, and Tails dealing with the exact same thing as he did before threatening Eggman.

An hour had passed and their crying had slowed down to whimpers as they continue to hold each other's presence. Sticks was emotionally calm while Tails tried to maintain mental sanity since he encountered Eggman in an aggressive way.

"I'm so sorry for all this trouble, Sticks…" Tails said in a raggedy voice.

Sticks, still terrified of losing Tails again, grasped him in a tighter embrace, never wanting to let him go. She was slowly crying in reassurance that Tails would stay by her side the whole time, as she was making an attempt to relax with Tails on her side.

"You left me scared…. Why…? Why did you do this to me…?" Sticks stuttered.

"You know that I didn't mean to do this to you… it was for the best during the time…"

"But what about now?"

"…", Tails kept silent.

"You just left me by myself dealing with fear, Tails…" Sticks said as she held him closer.

"I'm sorry…" Tails said as he leaned back in the sand.

At least they are making up unintentionally under the beautiful full moon rising from the sunset. They sat there for some time relaxing after too many fears circulating their mental system and emotional pains they dealt for the first half of the day. They even forgot that they promised to go out someday other than the concert they had this morning. Sticks was just relaxing on Tails' side while they cooled down, kept their smiles on, and were happy in each other's presence.

"Hey Sticks, how about we go in for a swim?"

"How? We don't even have the right clothes!"

"You're actually forgetting something…"

Tails used his Enerwatch and rung Sonic, which he told him if he can get Tails' and Sticks' swim clothes and a pair of towels. Right after 30 seconds of ringing in, Sonic arrived within the premises and handed Tails everything.

"SONIC! DID YOU GO THROUGH MY DRAWERS?!" An embarrassed Sticks exclaimed.

"Hey Sticks, relax! I brought Amy to your burrow for the moment and I told her to fetch your clothes while I got the rest of the things from Tails' room."

Sticks blushed in embarrassment as she realized that the fastest thing alive can be completely honest, especially when it comes to a girl's privacy.

"Sorry for the trouble…"

"Cheer up Sticks, it's fine... I understand. Well… see ya guys later!" Sonic said as he dashed off into the open fields of the forest and back to the hospital.

Both Tails and Sticks individually went to a "changing room", which they stood behind rocks that are out of sight from each other. Tails had red shorts, which is the same shade of red as his brother D.T., and some extra goggles, but orange. Sticks changed into a brown and orange polka-dotted bikini, but wore an extra pair of yellow shorts because she is still a bit ashamed for being too "revealing" of herself, especially in front of Tails.

When they were done changing, they both started running as to see who had the most endurance to reach the lake the fastest. Little did they know, the lake is cold and both of them are cold sensitive. At the moment they jumped in, they were both in "agony" and suffering with the sudden drop of temperature at the surface of their skin.

"AH! It's so cold! Tails, help me out!"

Tails quickly approached to Sticks as best he can, fidgeting due to a sudden drop of temperature, which made him struggle a bit. Once he reached Sticks, he didn't clearly think of what to do, and he just got her into an embrace, which made both of them blush, but smile as they enjoyed each other's company once more.

"You know… I like to admit… It's really fun hanging out with you Tails…" Sticks said.

"Do you mean it?"

"I do… want me to prove it?"

"Sure, why not?" Tails said.

At that moment, Tails had NO clue as to what he was getting himself into. Sticks had an evil, but passionate grin, as she shoved him into the water. She had the mentality of a movie actor, which she followed every move that she seen from a romance movie way back. Once both of them were submerged underwater, Sticks approached to a surprised Tails and kissed him right at the spot. As to his surprise, Tails blushed to the extreme, approximately about a mix of 50 shades of red. Luckily, they just depended on each other for air, but they are slowly losing oxygen and slowly intoxicating their lungs, so they took off from underwater and resurfaced back into the open fresh air. Tails remained surprised as to what the jungle badger has done.

"... I'm… I'm speechless Sticks… why?"

"That is to actually show how much I love you… silly fox…" an embarrassed, blushing Sticks said while giggling in return.

"But at least show it another way… not like this…"

"Don't like it I see... " Sticks said as she approached to give the kitsune yet another kiss, but this time Tails gave in without blushing, which is kinda of a good thing… They had stayed for at least another hour, until the moonlight kicked in and started to cover the sky in darkness. But at the same time, storm clouds are forming too quickly and started to emit booming thunder, which startled the two. Sticks being too jumpy because of her paranoia, she knocked down Tails to the ground on accident.

"Tails… you know that I'm terrified of this…"

"Then stay with me for the night... " And embarrassed Tails suggested.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure… now come with me before the storm starts a lot more worse…"

Keeping their wet clothes on, Tails sprinted for their dry clothes, grabbed them, and handed them to Sticks.

"Why are you giving these to me? Not gentleman enough?" Sticks leered.

Tails eventually lifted Sticks off the ground and carried her bridal style and ran propelling himself with his wings. At the same time, they were drying off by the air resistance the strong winds were blowing into them.

-30 MINUTES LATER AT THE HOSPITAL-

D.T has been under intensive care for several hours and Sonic was still standing by his side, desperate for the medics to save his life for good. D.T. has lost a TON of blood and the disorienting side effects started to kick into him.

"*groans* S-Sonic…." D.T. painfully started…

"What is it dude? Anything!..."

"I'm not going… to…"

"Oh no… D.T.!"

The heart monitor remained at a bone-chilling zero as D.T. went into cardiac arrest because of the loss of blood he had. The emergency revival team stormed in with more pouches of donated blood and the defibrillator to revive D.T. in an instant. D.T. laid on the medical bed, dead and cold as the team attempts to revive him, as they only have 3 chances to do it…

"Charge ready…. CLEAR!"

ZAP!

"No response…"

"Come on D.T., hang on…"

"Charge ready…. CLEAR!"

ZAP!

"No response…"

"Please D.T., don't leave Tails alone here…"

"Final charge ready…. CLEAR!"

-5 MINUTES EARLIER AT TAILS' HOME-

"Thank you Tails…" Sticks said as she approached to kiss Tails in return.

"No problem Sticks… goodnight dear…"

"Goodnight Tails…"

Sticks and Tails shared a bed for the night because Sticks needed help sleeping and need Tails' presence because of her fear of loud, booming sounds of thunder. Tails on the other hand, was still awake, thinking as to what will happen to D.T. at the hospital.

"Goodnight D.T…. I hope you're alright bro…"

As he was going to fall asleep, he saw a very bright light emitting from the doorway of the room, in which the weird thing is that it's not disturbing Sticks at all while she's already fast asleep. When the bright light had vanished, what Tails saw was a remarkable response from his facial expression that he may not be able to see this ever again, especially something he knows about. He got off from his bed gently as to not disturb Sticks and approached to the direction where the light came from. He stood there at awe and emotional happiness as to what was right in front of him that very instant.

"Hello Tails… nice to see you again!..."

 _ **A/N: Will D.T. make it through alive? Who is the mysterious person that returned? FIND OUT on the FINAL entry to the marvelous story, which is coming soon...**_


	10. A Sad Reunion Leads to New Beginnings

_***A/N: Scroll below to read an update from me***_

"CLEAR!"

 _ZAP!_

"No response… patient pronounced dead…"

Sonic stood there in front of the motionless D.T. as he started crying, seeing that Tails' beloved brother has died in front of his eyes. He eventually started weeping in his bare' cold hands as the heart monitor stayed monotonic and beeped a spine-chilling chime that caused him to cry even more.

"How am I going to tell Tails about this…"

-5 MINUTES EARLIER AT TAILS' HOUSE-

As he was going to fall asleep, he saw a very bright light emitting from the doorway of the room, in which the weird thing is that it's not disturbing Sticks at all while she's already fast asleep. When the bright light had vanished, what Tails saw was a remarkable response from his facial expression that he may not be able to see this ever again, especially something he knows about. He got off from his bed gently as to not disturb Sticks and approached to the direction where the light came from. He stood there at awe and emotional happiness as to what was right in front of him that very instant.

"Hello Tails… nice to see you again!..."

"C-COSMO?! Is that you?!", a weeping, flabbergasted Tails asked as she appeared in front of him.

"Yes Tails, it's me. Just relax a bit. I know it's too much to take in…" Cosmo whispered to him as Tails kept crying, but now softly because he was able to cope after experiencing this happy, gut-wrenching experience.

"*sniff* I know… especially with D.T. … injured in the hospital… It's just too much to deal with…" Tails said.

"Oh… I'm not so sure about that Tails…" Cosmo spoke slowly.

"What do you mean by that?!" Tails asked nervously.

"D.T. … is dead… I'm sorry Tails…" Cosmo said sympathetically.

At the instance Tails was about to bawl because of his beloved brother dead in the hospital, Cosmo reassures him that she can do extra things in her spiritual form that Tails totally forgot about.

"Relax Tails… remember that I am a spirit now. I can revive D.T. by a "miracle", but the consequence is that our time together will be cut shorter… Understand?" Cosmo said.

"Please Cosmo… anything to get my brother back…" Tails said as he mildly bawled to D.T.'s temporary grave.

Cosmo nodded as she agreed to help Tails in any way possible. She wanted to help her beloved boyfriend in this complex situation of death… and death. She started on a chant to transport herself into the vast emptiness of limbo where D.T. currently is because of his "dead" state. Confidence on the success of the transfer to limbo, she desperately searched around to find D.T. and save him from imminent loss of his body on Earth. Once she found D.T., she didn't just approach him to resurrect him, but to have a little conversation before doing so.

"Hello D.T." Cosmo said as she approached him at a steady speed.

"Um… hi… who are you?" D.T. asked.

"Oh! How silly of me, I forgot to introduce myself… my name is Cosmo, the last person of my species: the Seedrians, and Tails' girlfriend…" Cosmo said as she formed a rosy blush on her cheeks.

"Uh… well…" D.T. started.

"Well what?" Cosmo asked.

"Here's the thing: How can you be Tails' girlfriend if he's dating that jungle badger, Sticks?"

Cosmo's stomach flipped and heart sank as she heard D.T. asked the terrible question any girl would hear.

"Wha-What?! Are you sure?!" Cosmo asked in shock.

"*sigh* I honestly didn't want to tell you as well, and I know how you feel, but I feel like you need to know ahead of time before anything worse happens with you and Tails… I'm sorry…" D.T. said.

Cosmo starts tearing up as she has to deal with this emotional turn of events that happened over the course of a whole year without seeing Tails.

"*sniff* *sigh*Nice meeting you D.T. …" Cosmo said in despair as she transferred D.T. and herself out of limbo and fused D.T.'s spirit back to his body.

-BACK AT THE HOSPITAL-

"Why D.T. … How am I going to tell Tails about this..." Sonic weeped as he laid over D.T.

Just as Sonic was about to weep even more, the heart monitor by D.T.'s side started to pick up a heartbeat and beeped and beeped as it maintained a steady heart rhythm. Sonic was in total shock as to the result the monitor gave. Sonic was extremely overjoyed that D.T. was alive, that he had somehow… cheated death.

"WHA- HOW?!" Sonic gasped in shock.

"Where… where am I?" D.T. said.

"What do you mean? You're at the hospital, duh…" Sonic said as he rolled his eyes.

"It feels good to be alive!" D.T. exclaimed.

" _Great… I don't have tell Tails about this...",_ Sonic thought to himself as he saw the heart monitor maintain a steady rhythm after the sudden revival D.T. had.

"Hey Doc, can I bail D.T. out of the hospital right now?" Sonic asked.

"Sorry Sonic, I recommend that he stays here for another night just in case something like this happens again. He can leave in the morning, I promise…"

"Damn…. alright, I can spend a night here…"

-BACK AT TAILS AND SONIC'S HOUSE-

Cosmo was transporting herself back from limbo, crying as to what she discovered from D.T.'s testimonies on the chemistry between the fox and badger. She reappeared in the living room, which she gradually walked to Tails' room door, holding back emotions and heart-lurching "pain". She approached the door, and before she spoke out, she cleared her throat as if nothing had happened.

"Tails?"

Tails' ear perked up. "Yes Cosmo?"

"Mind seeing me in your living room?" Cosmo asked.

"Uh, sure… coming." Tails said.

Once Tails started to creep out of the room, trying to not to wake up Sticks on the way, he met up with Cosmo at the end of the corridor to the couches in the living room. "Hey Cosmo what did you need to talk about?", he asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"Tails… we need to talk" Cosmo said with a hint of both anger and sadness in her voice.

"About what? Is something bothering you?" Tails asked innocently, confused as to what point Cosmo was trying to make.

Before she even spoke or lifted a finger to be exact, Cosmo started to whimper and slowly starts crying, to the fact that she can't keep the truth straight in front of her. She constantly kept crying very quietly as that is in her nature, but she doesn't want to be loud to expose herself or to wake someone else up.

"Cosmo, what's wrong? Are you sure everything's okay?" Tails asked softly.

"No! It is not okay! Why all of a sudden-"

"All of a sudden, what?"

"-You and Sticks are dating?" Cosmo asked coldly and desperately as she kept weeping due to the fact Tails is dating Sticks now.

Tails was perplexed and ashamed and embarrassed at the fact that Cosmo knows about him and Sticks' relationship. Now because of that, he is kinda angry at D.T. for telling Cosmo about their "status". Now the problem is how will Tails be able to confront Cosmo about that sudden turn of events that happened right in front of her?

"*sigh* Cosmo… here's the problem, and I hope you'll understand… I hate to say this, and I hope that it doesn't offend you, but… you're dead…" Tails started.

"But what does that have to do with our relationship together?", a weeping Cosmo asked.

Tails did not want to talk further, but he had no other choice…

"*gulp* Ever since I shot you while on the Blue Typhoon… that left me heartbroken… You left me crying on the cockpit, even though it was your task to help us all to continue our lives here… I felt like I couldn't go on… but then I met Sticks… she helped me heal… she helped me the past year watching me and taking care of me since she noticed I was depressed. During the last few days, we confessed our feelings for each other, which made me very happy." Tails paused after saying this thinking about how much this must hurt Cosmo "I understand if you're angry, or if you hate me." he sighed.

Cosmo stayed motionless as she is slowly taking in the reality of the situation she was in. It was impossible for her to believe the new reality she had become part of. Her struggling being by herself was troubling at the start, but seeing her now ex-boyfriend with Sticks is a totally, but even worse, story. Eventually, everything came together. Her answers flashed in an epiphany as she calmly sat back down after the whole "little event" with her and Tails.

"Oh my….. I didn't even think about that, Tails…. I'm sorry that you had to suffer through all of that…." Cosmo said as a tear ran down her cheek.

Tails on the other hand walked up to Cosmo to soothe her in her quiet emotional distress. He wiped off the tear from her cheek and rubbed her back to soothe her pain as she sat there about to cry even more.

"Cosmo…. take it easy. It's not the end of the world… _ironically_ … but what I mean is that you don't have to be upset about this…. You have to try to move on…. You're a spirit now, and with me still being in love for you is kinda weird in front of everyone…. they may even think that I'm just crazy that I'm dating a spirit and such…"

"*sniff* You do have a point… I'm sorry Tails…"

"Don't be, I'm the one who has to take the blame for what happened last year…"

"Please don't bring it up again…. I don't want the pain to start all over again. Besides…. I actually am a bit jealous, but happy that you found someone else after a year since my 'departure'..."

"*smiles* Thanks Cosmo…" Tails stated as he approached her for a hug (and which I do not know how the hell he can do that….).

"Well... my time is almost up here… Sadly… this is the last time I'll see you…." Cosmo said quietly as she started to shed another tear because her departure is near.

Tails wipes another tear from her face (which I still don't know how the hell he does it!) and soothers her again for the last time. "Just remember me, Cosmo. That is sad that I can't see you anymore… but we had our times in the past… I hope you'll remember me…"

"I'll never forget you, Tails. Thank you…." Cosmo said as she started to vanish slowly into the abyss of the night.

Tails is alone now. It became a very quiet midnight, grasshoppers chirping outside and the shore hitting the tide in the soft background of the night. Tails just couldn't stand the silence for the moment, as he was completely hurt because he ended up breaking Cosmo's heart, but at the same time, she told him not to worry about it…

He stood up, feeling a bit tense, feeling a bit scared for Cosmo, but at the same time, just anxious about what happened during the week as a whole. Tails slowly approaches to his bed in the room, where Sticks is still asleep, but was oddly quiet. He gets back in bed, and was about to sleep, until the sight of his beloved kept him awake for a minute.

"...Tails….", a sleepy Sticks mentioned.

"Yes Sticks?" Tails whispered.

"...What were… *yawn* … you doing out there?"

"Just thinking…." Tails said.

"...About what…?" Sticks asked in a calm tone.

Tails smiled.

"New beginnings…"

Sticks gave a smile in return, and gave him a passionate kiss in return for his response to her question.

Sticks gives Tails a quick hug and stays clingy for a bit.

"I love you, Tails…."

"I love you, Sticks…."

As they lay back in bed, they kept a glance to each other until both of them fell for a peaceful sleep.

 _ **A/N: And that is a wrap! I hope you guys enjoyed the story. But sadly, this is the end. I'll explain to you guys what I mean.**_

 _ **As a year went by when I first written the first chapter to the story, I was WAY into Sonic Boom and such. But, after a year trying to get this done for you guys, the whole fandom thing was dying for me. I will still support SticksxTails, but I will not write stories for Sonic Boom anymore.**_

 _ **But on the bright side, I have a sequel planned. I will not be in charge of that, but my co-writer, hawk2274, will be in charge of that, so you should check his page for any updates.**_

 _ **But don't be sad, I won't be gone. If there are any Undertale fans that enjoyed this story, there will be a new project that I'll start right away after uploading this. I got to Undertale recently because my friends nagged me and such to play this game, and I fell in love with the game.**_

 _ **This project will be based on post-True Pacifism in the game. It will be technically a ReaderxToriel insert because it's based on a roleplay I was involved with TigerLily, and you should check her page (she's the best!) as well. Anyway, it will be that insert, plus special guest, TigerLily, with Sans and UndynexAlphys will be in the story as well.**_

 _ **Well, I hope that you're not that mad at me for this sudden change of events, but I hope that you enjoyed this story at the end! Thank you for 4K views and your commitment to this story.**_

 _ **I will see you in the next update with Undertale!**_

 _ ***UPDATE: If you want to message me when I'm not on FanFiction, send me an email. My username is basically my Gmail... XD***_


	11. UPDATE

Hello again.

To those of you that enjoyed New Beginnings, it's your lucky day.

Even though I'm done writing stories for Sonic Boom, my co-writer is willing to take over for the sequel.

The problem: my co-writer needs a co-writer XD

If any of you guys want to be involved in the sequel project, send me a PM if you are interested.

I will have 3 positions open, so this opportunity is a first come, first serve kind of deal.

Any questions? Leave me a review instead of a PM.

See you soon with Undertale!

-Ethan


	12. QUICK UPDATE

Hello again.

It's been a year since I was here on FanFiction, and I want to thank all of you for enjoying my two stories, and apologizing for not having anything up for a while.

So, I won't be doing the roleplay story due to heavy procrastination, and lack of interest in writing it, even though I do have fun with forming roleplay conversations.

Instead, I will be making a "Friskriel" story that I will try to get the first chapter done, but it's been tough due to heavy procrastination, especially during the summer.

Sorry to disappoint a few, but I have been trying. Promise.

See you soon once the first chapter is done.


End file.
